separated
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Butch and Kaoru have been drifting away, can dedicating songs to each other fix that? and what if there was a lil christmas surprise?


**A lil one shot I decided to make Kaoru x Butch 4evr! 3**

BUTCH P.O.V

"BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH!" the crowd was cheering my name. "Hey well this is a new song I wrote for my girlfriend Kaoru Matsubara! Hope y'all like it!" I said into the microphone.

_Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep at night  
>You calm me down<br>There's something bout the sound of your voice  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem, no)<br>Soon we'll be together baby  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

It's true. Whenever I can't sleep I call Kaoru even if its 3 am. Even though she yells at me for calling her I know deep down she really loves it. When we see each other we will hug each other like we did when I told her my career as a singer took off.

Paris, London, Tokyo, oh no  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long till I sing you a song<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (woah)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Where ever I go I always think about her.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, (no) cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem, no never)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<br>_

Sometimes she thinks I'm cheating on her because all these girls throw themselves at me. But I assure her she's the only one for me.

_Paris, London, Tokyo, oh no, no, no  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on to get off the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_(Woah) Wherever the wind blows me_  
><em>You're still the one and only girl<em>  
><em>On my mind, you and me baby<em>  
><em>No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide)<em>  
><em>So always remember(Worldwide)<em>  
><em>Always remember<em>  
><em>Girl you're mine<em>

She will always be mine.

_Paris, London, Tokyo,  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
>Worldwide<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<em>

"I love you Kaoru!" I yell into the microphone. I hear a lot of 'aawwss' or sighs of disappointments. I hope she sees my concert.

KAORU P.O.V

Oh my gosh. My Butchie did a song for me? If only he knew how much I miss him. He's in Japan and I'm in California. "? you have more fan mail" my agent tells me. "Put it near my chair please" I say. We are both singers but we never spent time together. Maybe in Christmas, its onlly a few weeks away.

I got it!

NEXT NIGHT KAORU P.O.V

"hey so you might of heard the song my boyfriend Butch dedicated to me, I dedicate this song to him!" I said in the microphone. I hope Butch hears this..

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

We were always close, sometimes when I had nightmares he would come over and comfort me, he wouldn't leave 'till I fell asleep.

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

We are so apart, Japan - California

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

I miss him…. So much distance.. he was never a finger away, call us too clingy but that's just us.

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
><em>You turned around and gave me one last touch<em>  
><em>That made everything feel better<em>  
><em>And even then my eyes got wetter<em>  
><em>So confused wanna ask you if you love me<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna seem so weak<em>  
><em>Maybe I've been California dreaming<em>

When he left he hugged me one last time, then he turned back and hugged me tighter and longer, we are so apart I thought about breaking it off but I realized I love him too much for that.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

"I miss and love you Butch!" I yell into the microphone. Cheers were heard as I headed back to my hotel room. I sat down on my bed and cried. I miss him, I miss us!

~WEEKS LATER~

"Merry Christmas Kaoru-Chan!" Momoko and Miyako tell me after the hug. My plane just landed back in Tokyo "hey guys I missed you!"

"hows your singing?"

"its good"

"well c'mon Brick and Boomer are waiting for us back at my place!" Miyako says, Momoko and Brick are married and so are Boomer and Miyako. Butch hasn't proposed to me but I'm not sure he will we hadly spend time together =(

"hey guys!' I say and hug Brick and boomer. "Merry Christmas" they tell me. "back at ya"

"Wheres Butch?" I ask. Brick and Boomer sweat dropped. "He has to work for a couple of days" Brick says. "Oh" I say disappointed. "don't worry Kaoru-Chan! He will be here next Christmas!" Boomer says. " but I was hoping to see him today… next Christmas I have to work on a Christmas album since I couldn't do it this Christmas." I say and run off to the park. I sat on a bench despite it freezing my ass off. I buttoned my jacket.

My feet crunched the ice cold snow as I walked towards the swings. I sat down and lightly pushed my feet with the ground causing me to sway back and forth. "he said he would be here" I whispered. "we are drifting away…" I say. I look at the sky the gray covered sky.

_In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<em>

I heard a voice sing they covered my eyes, I didn't bother trying to see, why should i?

_So let mercy come  
>And wash away<br>What I've done! I'll face myself  
>To cross out what i've become<br>Erase myself__  
><em>_And let go of what i've done _

what this voice trying to say?

_Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands of uncertainty<em>

Thought of him?

_So let mercy come  
>And wash away<br>What I've done! I'll face myself  
>To cross out what i've become<br>Erase myself  
><em>And let go of For what I've done  
><em>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done! what i've done _

_What I've done  
>Forgiving what I've done<em>

"I'm sorry for what I've done Kaoru-Chan" I open my eyes to see Butch(he uncovered my eyes while he sang) "Wh-What?" I say. "I'm sorry I'm always putting work in front of you, and for that I'm sorry my Kaoru-Chan" Butch says and hugs me. "Were you thinking about me worldwide?"

"Yes"

"good"

"were you thinking about me in your California King Bed?"

"Always"

"Good"

Then he leans in and kisses me. We pulled away. Then he bends down on one knee. No fucking way. "Koaur Matsubara i love you, will you give me the extrodornary honor of marrying me?" he asked and pulled out a lil black box with an emerald ring in it and lil diamands surrounding it. "Fuck yeah!" i say and kiss him again. he chuckles.

"Best Christmas Ever" we say.


End file.
